Princess Adella The least of the sisters
by Cathena
Summary: Plain old Adella is the not the brighest or the most talented of her sisters but she desires love all the same. Yet when faced with the love of a merboy and merGIRL which one will she choose? Does she know herself well enough to pick?
1. Chapter 1 The question

I turned over in my sea shell bed and looked out the opening into the wide night sea sky. The moon was shinning right into the water casting a glow on everything it touched making it beautiful. _I wish the moon would touch me and make me into something beautiful_ I thought before my eyes closed and I was asleep.

It's been a full month since Ariel left us for the human world and things have almost gotten back to normal. Attina has taken the lead for our singing performances and I have slipped back into the back round. Ariel writes to us and says shell visit and we write back our love but continue with our lives which is school, singing lessons, and some free time. My sisters all have interest that they pursue and I feel secluded and faded. How come all my sisters are so naturally beautiful and I am like an out cast? My tail is not the brightest color its actually a quite dull gold with my usual light green bra. My hair is a dark brown that I wear in a ponytail with pearls. My eyes are a kind of bluish green that's not noticeable like all my other sisters. Lastly I am 18 and have never even kissed a merboy. I know pathetic right? But its my life..my life as princess Adella.

This morning we all swam up to get our make up and hair ready for the day." Hey did you hear I am going to the clam clash with Kiash, Andrina?" asked Arista as she brushed her long blond hair into a pony tail with pink pearls and straightened her red clam bra. "Oh my goodness no way! Well maybe Genen will ask me!" exclaimed Andrina. Her pink lace hat floating to the floor as the girls all gasped and fought over who Genen would really ask. I just kept looking in my mirror at the sad expression staring back at me. _At least I don't have to fight over whose going to ask me because no merboy ever will_ I thought critically. I tried to push the thought away and swam out to breakfast.

That day at school seemed normal until a boy with blue eyes and blond hair smiled at me in a way that seemed more then friends right after 3rd period. I swam right to my cubby hole next to my best friends lesli's. "Hey you'll never believe what just happened!" I said as she lifted her bright pink eyes and long flowing reddish brown hair and big pink bow. "What?" she asked. "I think Ryler likes me! He smiled at me! At me!" I gasped and sank to the floor holding my tail and smiling. "Oh…cool." She said and swam off. I was confused as she went to lunch and left me sitting there. _Was she jealous? Or is she having a bad day? She's had plenty of guys like her and she's been asked to dances like the clam clash so what's with her?_ The bell chimed and I quickly swam to 4th period anatomy.

At the end of the day I swam around the student lot where dolphin chariots and squid cycles were waiting for the richest of students meaning of course my sisters were calling my name to get in ours. I wanted to see Ryler and maybe say hello to him but I didn't see him again so I let my tail fall and was about to wallow over to my sisters when Lesli my best friend pulled me behind a clam cart. "Hey sorry about earlier, I feel really bad for swimming off on you like that Adella." She confessed. "Oh hey its no problem, I got to go right now my sisters are waiting." just as I said this and started to swim away she caught my arm. "Wait! It's because I wanted to ask you, will you go to the clam clash with me?" She asked earnestly with her pink eyes wide. "Uhh yeah we can go just us single ladies I guess." I shrugged and sighed at the thought of not pursing Ryler. She laughed and shook her head.

Then seeing my confused expression she replied "Not as my friend Adella, as my date." and with that she blew a kiss and swam back towards the school.

**So what do you think? Was it good? Too much of a twist? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping

I was still staring with my mouth open when my sisters rode the dolphin chariot up next to me. "Adella! Get in or were going to be late for lessons!" Attina , my oldest sisters, yelled.

I composed myself and swam up in the chariot. We rode though the dazzling golden city and right up to the bright castle. My sisters let the dolphins go swim and we swam up to the theater chamber for singing lessons.

Attina started first and we all followed warming up our voices before Sebastian joined up and handed out the new song for the winter play that we were to be the chorus for.

I barely noticed my blunt voice or the theme of the play as I pondered what Lesli really meant. _Could my best friend really have liked me all along? Or was she kidding around and would laugh at me tomorrow for believing it. I should stop worrying and concentrate on the song._

So I let my mind belong to the song and sang.

After lessons we went to do our homework then some of my sisters went to hang with friends and I said I was going out too.

"Where?" Asked Aquata whose blue tail swished with curiosity.

"Well curiosity killed the catfish." I said happily and swam right out the window.

I swam right up to the mall and in a high end store. There were some girls from my school there trying on the tightest tops with holes in the back and around the belly buttons for effect. I slowly swam by and looked around the store for something cute and not too showy. The store was more expensive because it only sold full length blouses and very cute ones at that.

I finally found a golden flowing shirt with big short sleeves and golden pears on a necklace to match. I quickly bought then deciding to make my gold dull tail into an asset.

Before I could swim out of the mall two girls from my school with skimpy algae bras were looking mean at me, before I could figure out why they were staring I ran into someone.

Immediately I noticed I ran into soft bare skin and when I looked up I saw bright blue eyes.

"Hey sorry about bumping into you Adella." Said Ryler the blonde haired boy that smiled at me today. "But while you're here I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow night, it's Friday and I figured we could go surfing or something." He smiled with bright white teeth and I almost fell unconscious.

"I …I would love to. Hahahahaha." I put my hand to my mouth to stop smiling and mindlessly laughing.

"Alright Ill see you at school tomorrow. Bye!" He smiled wide then swam away.

"Bye!" I yelled after him then turned and gave the girls a look-what-I-got-and-you-don't smile then quickly swam home to have my sister do my hair for the big day tomorrow.

**Please leave a review so I will write a next chapter!**


End file.
